


Imagine being Lady Galadriel's lover

by politicalmamaduck



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121120760889/imagine-being-lady-galadriels-lover-submitted-by">this</a> imagine, as requested <a href="http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121221383988/id-like-to-request-a-drabble-for-imagine-being">here</a> from imaginexhobbit on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine being Lady Galadriel's lover

When you looked back on it, with the retrospect of many years, it seemed like a dream. Hazy feelings and sensations, the light coming through the tree leaves, stuck out in your mind. But you’d never forget the feeling of your hands running through her hair for the first time. Truly, her hair had captured the light of the famed Two Trees as many far wiser than you had said! Her skin was softer than the finest silk or cashmere fabrics from far-off lands, her touch like the lightest summer breeze along your skin. Goosebumps appeared on your arms just thinking about it.

They had called her the Lady of Light, and truly, she was.

You had never imagined that the Lady Galadriel would take notice of you. Surely, she was too awe-inspiring in her wisdom and beauty to notice a simple woman like you, just another weary traveler passing through and seeking rest and refuge among the golden light and boughs of Lórien.

You had only heard legends of the great lady of the forest and her silver husband, their renowned hospitality to those who they deemed worthy to enter their guarded sylvan paradise, guiding lights in the ever growing darkness of Middle Earth. You had been nervous upon entering the ancient forest. The trees themselves seemed to be cognizant, talking amongst themselves in the language of leaves rustling, birds chirping from their nests, and woodland animals underfoot.

Her enigmatic smile was impossible to read. What was she really thinking? None could tell. There was no being powerful enough to read the mind of the great Lady Galadriel.

You had walked through the forest with her, learning about each tree and its history. The Elvish tongue felt odd flowing through your mouth, but you were grateful for the opportunity to practice your gift with languages and the Lady’s patience if you were having trouble with a word. Conversing with her was a physical and intellectual experience.

As you walked and talked, you could feel her presence and power drawing closer. When your arms accidentally brushed together, it was as if you could see past, present and future all in one. When she took you by the hand, you felt as if you couldn’t breathe. You could track each beat of her heart and your own, feeling each breath that you took.

She wound her fingers through your hair and whispered something to you in Quenya.

“My lady,” you murmured.

Whether the two of you spent several minutes together or several hours, you could not say. Making love with the Lady Galadriel had not been your intent when you set out from your village. But now, it had become the most important part of your journey. With the years having passed you by, you could no longer remember the finer points of all your travels through Rhovanion, but you would never forget the magic of the Lady of Light, even if it felt like it was all a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com/post/122282148179/imagine-being-lady-galadriels-lover).
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and constructive feedback! You can find me on tumblr at politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com.


End file.
